Crónicas de un día de examen
by Sumi Black
Summary: Para poder sobrevivir a los agobiantes exámenes, Lily Evans a tomado la sabia determinación de no volver a sentarse delante de Sirius Black o de James Potter. Averigua por qué. ¡Rr!  Oneshot


Disclaimer: Nada es mío.

Crónicas de un día de examen

–Tienen una hora para entregar. Comiencen. –el profesor Binns miró a su alumnado por última vez antes de que éstos comenzaran el examen y él se perdiera para siempre en sus memorias mortales.

–Evans…schh… ¡Evans!

–Black…deja de arrojarme tus lápices.

–Evans… ¿En qué año los enanos descubrieron América?

– ¡Black¡Ya deja de jalarme el cabello! Y ya vi tu hoja, gracias.

–Evans… ¡la cuatro!

– ¡Sirius, Lily es mía!

–Piérdete Potter. Y ya déjenme en paz.

–Lily¿salimos el sábado?

–Olvídalo.

– ¡Evans la cuatro!

– ¿Qué tal el viernes?

– ¡Cállate Black¡Y ya dejen de arrojarme lápices¡Y ni se te ocurra volver a jalarme el cabello!

–Tu novia es una aburrida, James.

–Pero las tiene grandes…

–No más grandes que Priscilla.

– ¡Pero Priscilla tiene novio! Además, Lily las tiene más grandes.

– ¡Ouch¡James, tu novia me golpeó!

– ¡Mi novia me golpea!

–Primero: No soy tu novia Potter. Segundo: Dejen de fastidiarme. Tercero: Dejen de hablar de mis senos. Mejor dicho, dejen de hablar. Cuarto: Black vuelves a tocar mis senos y te la corto. Y no me refiero precisamente a tu mano.

–James…Tu novia quiere hacer un atentado contra la humanidad.

–Lily, amor¿por qué en vez de golpearme no me besas? Sirius… ¿Tocaste a Lily?

–Porque preferiría besar al calamar gigante antes que a ti, Potter.

–Priscilla las tiene más grandes. Lo juro.

–Que no, las de Lily son más grandes.

–Potter…Black… ¿Por qué mejor no intentan volar desde la torre de astronomía sin utilizar una escoba?

– ¡Basta los tres! No me dejan terminar.

–Entre tu novia que sufre sus problemas de vez en mes y Remus que también tiene sus problemas de vez en mes…

– ¡Sirius cállate!

–Remus¡eres peor que Evans con la menstruación!

– ¡Black!

–Evans… ¿Por qué me golpeas?

–Lily…sal conmigo.

–Cállense no me dejan terminar.

–Evaaans… ¡la cuatro!

–Lily…sal conmigo.

– ¡Cállense!

–Evans, los enaaaaanooos…

–Enana la tuya…

– ¡Esa es mi novia!

–James…Tu novia tiene una seria obsesión con mi entrepierna.

–Por Dios. Cierren la boca, no me dejan terminar.

– ¡Black no pienso pasarte nada!

– ¿Y el jueves, Lily¿Qué tal el jueves a las siete?

– …

–Hey…Evans…La cuatro…

– ¡Que no me jales el cabello!

–Lily, por favor, sal conmigo.

–Ya basta los tres…

– ¡Nadie te dio varita en este duelo, Remsy-Pooh!

–Lily…Te quiero.

–…

–…

–…

–Bueno…err…¡la cuatro, Evans!

–Black por el amor de Merlín, basta.

–Sirius. Sea lo que sea, cierra la boca.

–James…nadie nos comprende.

–A mi Lily me comprende. Ella me ama.

–Insisto en que no sé qué le ves. Las de Priscilla son más grandes...

–Sirius no…Ouch…

–James…Tu novia me tiró una pluma en el ojo. Y…

– ¡Ya cierra la boca!

–Remus, eso es traición. ¡No se le tira objetos punzantes a los amigos!

– ¡A la pelirroja neurótica se lo dejo pasar, a ti no!

–Sirius…no debiste arrojarle tu tintero…o al menos no abierto. Lily no se ve muy feliz. Ahora  
no querrá salir conmigo.

–James… ¿Por qué Remus está gruñendo¿Está sufriendo una transformación anticipada?

– ¡Black¡Vas a morir!

–Lily, Remus…Sirius no quiso… ¡Oígan y a mi por qué me golpean¡Remus eso dolió!

–James, la retaguardia. Aleja los objetos punzantes de tu novia…Creo que es un dementor encubierto. James… ¿por qué Evans me mira así? James…

El profesor levantó la mirada de su imperfecto escritorio y se percató de que uno de sus alumnos no sólo estaba inflado como un globo de gas, si no que cambiaba de color cada cinco segundos aproximadamente y traía escrito en todo el cuerpo el descubrimiento de América por parte de los enanos.  
Además, pudo captar perfectamente la trayectoria de un tintero contra la cabeza de otro de sus alumnos y lo que al parecer era una guerra de plumas y objetos escolares.

– ¡BLACK, POTTER, LUPIN Y EVANS¡ENTREGUEN SUS EXAMENES¡REPROBADOS TODOS¡TIENEN DETENSIÓN EL VIERNES A LAS SIETE EN MI DESPACHO Y SE DESCONTARÁN 20 PUNTOS POR CADA UNO!

–Bueno, al fin y al cabo tengo una cita con Lily…aunque no es como lo esperaba.

–James…Tu novia me convirtió en un globo…

-Lo sé¿no es hermosa?


End file.
